Between two godesses
by ainofan
Summary: Rei walks over a dark alley and saves a blonde goddess from a maniac. Mina is amnesic and Rei needs to take care of her. Just as they're getting close, uber-hot Evangelion pilot Rei's ex-girlfriend Asuka Langley comes back. Who will win Rei's heart?
1. Chapter 1

Guys, please don't be harsh. this is my first fic. haha. Hope you enjoy it. I'll be updating as soon as I can.

* * *

Disclaimer: All Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. All Evangelion characters is the property of Gainax. All anime characters are not mine. I only own the cab driver. haha.

* * *

**Rescuing the goddess**

* * *

A beautiful, raven-haired girl stared out from the window of her posh office. It is 6:30 pm on the busy , business district of Tokyo. The office is situated on the penthouse suite of Emerald Tower and is tastefully decorated in a calming Zen style. The girl is a distinguished lawyer at the age of 23, considered a genius by many having topped the bar exam and having graduated ath the age of 18. She has long, gorgeous black hair reaching up to her waist, creamy white skin and ruby red lips. Her high cheekbonees and deep set amethyst eyes gives her aristocratic look a hint of wisdom and elegance. She possesses an aura of confidence and unquestionable authority, perhaps inherited from her Senator father. The girl's name is Rei Hino. 

"That was the last of it" she said to herself as she placed the last folder in place. She picked up her black Prada leather bag and made her way to the lift. When she arrived at the groud floor, she contemplated on getting a cab or walking as her car is being re-upholstered.

Walking wins. After all, she rarely gets exercise due to her busy schedule, she thought. There are two routes to choose from to get to her home just a few blocks away. The first one is via the main road which is cluttered with busy, noisy, honking cars in a traffic jam. The other a more dangerous but more exciting choice. She also wouldn't be bothered by noise pollution. It is obvious what road she chooses.

She passes through a dark alley at the back of the building. Though there are no squatters or criminals here, it is still a route very ,very few people pass. It is due to its impracticality and of course, its air of darkness and mystery. It is said that in tha t it was a formerly used as a concetration camp where prisoners are tortured and executed. She, for a moment, doubted her decision but felt the pistol at her side which calmed her. She enjoyed the silent stroll in the moonlight, walking in even, regular steps. It feels so good to be far from work once in a while she said to herself as she breathed slowly and deeply. wheezwheezwheez Her enjoyment was interrupted when she heard a continous, heavy breathing. It seems to be coming from the next street corner which was hidden from her sight by a massive, whitewashed wall. She knows that no one passes here already.

'Who could that be?' Tightening her grip on the pistol, she reverted to stealth mode. Her heart beats a little faster. THUD! After hearing the big, clanging sound she instinctively pointed the gun facing the street corner. What she saw shocked her and made her infinitely angry. Her breathing became heavier and her eyes are now burning with fury. She saw a well-built man who is half-naked straddling a beautiful, unconscious girl. A few drops of blood can be seen in the man's organ as he suddenly withdrew in shock at the sudden motion of Rei.

"Please...dooon't..shoot" the man pleaded.

"GET OUT!" shouted Rei, her voice shivering in uncontrollable anger. The man hurriedly scurried away as fast as he can as he grabbed his dissheveled clothes. Rei slowly went near the motionless girl. She was so beautiful and what happened made her gut twist. The girl is probably her age. She has long, flowing blonde hair and soft, pink lips. Her nakedness exposed her perfect, endless legs and taut stomach. Rei can't resist touching the girl's smooth, flawless creamy skin. The girl looks innocent and fragile. Rei couldn't help thinking what is the color of the girl's eyes. Are they mysterious sapphire? Soft cerulean? Or just like hers, a fiery amethyst. Other eye colors were excluded due to her blonde hair and Caucasian appearance. Rei paused for a while, thinking what she should do.

She has never been in this situation obviously having lived a privileged life. Not only until afte her 21st birthday did her father accept that she was a woman already and has the right to run her life. She looked again at the goddess. The girl had no clothes on at all. Her blouse ripped apart was strewn carelessly on the street but her checkered skirt was still intact. So Rei removed her gray, designer blazer and carefully dressed the girl. She then placed her arms in the back and the crook of the knee of the girl and gently lifted her. Its surprising how can she lift a girl almost her size. But it was all part of her training . As a child, her father insisted that she be well-rounded so she was given the best teachers in politics, philosophy, economics, music and of course, martial arts and survival skills. Her training in martial arts did well in toning and strengthening her slender body. When she was in the exit of the alley, she called a cab. Even though her condo is already near. She payed the driver double and asked him to carry her girl companion.

* * *

If you like it, please review so I'll update faster. Haha. if you don't like it please don't review as i am a new writer and it might shatter my confidence. haha. will be updating soon, if u review enough. haha. :D 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: All Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. All Evangelion characters belong to Gainax. I do not own anything. Only the cab driver. haha.

* * *

**An Amnesic Angel**

* * *

Her condo is sleek and contemporary with black granite floors. It was spacious and stylishly decorated in modern Japanese style.

She saw the driver to the door and went up again to cater to the unconscious girl.

"Whew, finally I'm home." Said Rei barring the door.

She sat on the bedside where the girl is lying. Rei noticed that the girl's forehead is bleeding.

'The stupid guy might have hit her on the head. That's probably why she's unconscious when I saw her. That moron! I should've beaten him up badly.'

She then got up to get a washcloth and some bandages to stop the bleeding. She carefully cleaned the wound and wrapped it in bandages. Finally, she caressed the blonde's cheek and kissed her forehead. Then, she closed the door and slept at the guestroom.

* * *

**8:00 in the Morning**

Rei made sure to wake up early so she'll be there when the girl wakes up. She just sat on the bedside and enjoyed staring at the girl's lovely face. After all, it's rude to stare when someone is conscious. She grabbed her chance knowing the girl might wake any time soon.

Slowly, the girl opened her cerulean eyes adjusting to the bright sunlight. She slowly regained her senses one-by-one.

Her sight was hazy and all she could see was a blurry image of a long-haired girl. Before she finally could have a clear image of the girl in front of her, she suddenly felt a sharp pain down there. She felt her thighs numb and exhausted. Her muscles down there felt torn. She feels as if a large object had been forcibly rammed into her. Her lovely features contorted in anguish.

"Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed, no longer being able to take the pain.

Rei was troubled when she saw the girl's features change from relaxed to tortured. She hurriedly pulled the girl close to her in a hug and quietly whispered to her ear.

"What's wrong sweety?"

The girl pulled away from Rei's hug and looked at the deep pools of amethyst. Her eyes were tearing up as she struggled to say the words stuck in her throat.

"Hhh…elp, Please help me. It hurts so much."

"What's hurting sweety?" asked an extremely concerned Rei.

The girl did was silent and blushed in bright crimson.

"It hurts…down there…you know…"

"Ooooohhhh" Rei nodded in comprehension, not daring to ask further.

She gently laid down the obviously still-hurt girl back in bed and held her hand.

"Just wait here. I'll get my driver to take us to the hospital. I'll be back in a while."

The girl felt a sharp pang of pain again, this time emotional. She was shocked to see the raven haired girl leave the door. But she's in enough pain to do anything so she just stared blankly at the door where the raven-haired girl had been. After what seemed an eternity, the raven haired girl came back with a brawny, middle-aged man.

"Hi sweety. This is my driver, Ken. He'll be taking us to the Tokyo Medical City. Don't worry. You'll receive the best medical care possible."

The man carefully scooped the blonde from the bed and rested her on the back seat of Rei's gray 2008 BMW 7-series. Rei held the girl closely to her chest and softly cooed words of comfort to her ear. The blonde buried her face in Rei's chest and hugged her as if her life depended on it. She closed her eyes trying to will away the pain.

* * *

**After the check-up….**

"Some of her vaginal tissues are torn but these are just minor injuries. It will heal in time. I already restored it and I'm sure it will be completely healed in one week." Said the genial doctor.

"Thanks doc. You don't know how glad I am that we have nothing to be worried of."

The blonde was obviously more relaxed now and was smiling brightly. The pain was completely gone now and all that was left was a giddy feeling she didn't know where it came from.

"Come on, sweety. Let's get you home." Rei said as she extended her hand to the other girl.

The girl gladly took it and reveled in being near the raven-haired girl. Now that she is not being impaired by pain, she saw her rescuer's face clearly.

'Kami, she's so hot.' Mina thought thinking about the other girl's long, black, waist-length hair, her deep-set amethyst eyes, her aristocratic nose and her ruby red lips. Her figure is also….wow….she also smells of freshly-picked roses.

* * *

**At Rei's bedroom….**

"You seem better now. How do you feel?"

"Everything is painless. The doctor did a good job. Thanks also."

"Now that I know you're ok, let me introduce myself. My name is Rei Hino. What's yours?"

The girl's face suddenly turned to ashen. Her jaw dropped, her eyes grew wide in shock. She stayed silent.

"What's wrong? Did I say something bad?"

The blonde's eyes teared up and her body shook between sobs.

"I ..can't remember anything. I don't know my name."

Now it's Rei's turn to be shocked. Her jaw dropped too. She expected to be helpful and do the right thing but she doesn't have any plans of being a nurse to an amnesic girl. Moreso, she didn't even know what to do...

* * *

Hi guys, if you like it, review review. haha. sorry for any grammatical errors. 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Disclaimer: All Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. All Evangelion characters belong to Gainax. I do not own anything. Only the cab driver. haha.

* * *

**I owe you a lot**

* * *

When the blonde saw the shock on Rei's face, her eyes began to mist again. She just realized the horrible implications of what she said. No one wants to be burdened by an amnesic girl. Rei must hate her now for the trouble she brought. Rei will drive her away and leave her on her own. 

"Please…don't leave me. Please…" the blonde begged, her voice barely audible. Her eyes were cast down not wanting to see Rei's face when she rejects her pleas.

Rei's heart melted when she saw the blonde's eyes. Confusion, helplessness, desperation. At this point, Rei already knew that she cannot leave the blonde.

She pulled the blonde into a hug and patted her back to help subside the other girl's fears.

"I'm sorry sweety. I'm just a bit shocked. That's all. I'll never leave you. You can stay with me as long as you want to. Please don't be sad anymore…"

Upon hearing that, the blonde beamed and kissed Rei's cheek.

"Oh, before I forgot, I need to call you a name. Would Mina be suitable enough? That's the name of my best friend who migrated to Europe. I really miss her a lot."

"Sure, Mina's a beautiful name. I really like it."

"Ok, I think all is enough for one day, get some sleep Mina-chan. I know you need it."

Rei then kissed the blonde's cheek before going to the guest room.

* * *

**The next day…..**

"Mina-chan, I really thought long and hard last night. I decided that it's not best if we stay here in the city. I think we should go on a vacation to help you recover faster. We have a summer villa in France. We could stay there. How does that sound to you?"

Mina's head is racing. First, she wakes up in a bed, her private parts hurting and not remembering a single thing about her life. Then, she sees a raven-haired goddess who's sight makes her heart flutter. And now she's going on a villa in France. She doesn't know whether she's damned or damned lucky. Maybe the accident is not that bad at all.

'_I know I should be confused and sad and angry that I can't remember anything. I probably even might be raped. But I just don't know, when I'm with Rei-chan, I feel so safe. I feel that everything I need is right here. I probably don't even want to remember anymore. I just want to be by her side forever. But no…..I just met her. I don't know her. Yet, I have a feeling that she's the kindest and sweetest person I have ever met……stupid Mina..stop thinking about stupid thoughts…you'll only make you're head hurt more." Mina debated on her mind._

"Hey! Earth to Mina" said Rei waving her hand across Mina's face.

"Huh?!" answered a confused Mina as she snapped out of her reverie.

"So what do you think? Do you have a place in mind? I can bring you anywhere you want to."

"No, no. France is great. I would love to be in France with you."

"Ok. I think you need some clothes so we'll go shopping in the afternoon."

* * *

**At the Mall….**

"Ohh-ooh…I like that one" said Mina as she saw a bright hot-pink tank top.

"Come on Rei-chan, let's try it on." The blonde grabbed Rei's hand and hurriedly went to get the tank top she fell in love with. She then rushed to the fitting room. And when she came back, her face is grim.

"I can't believe it Rei-chan, it's so unfair." Pouted the blonde.

"What happened to you Mina-chan? You look so…. giggle frustrated….and giggle funny… giggle ."

"Hey! What's so funny? I would rather have you console me. I really really love this top and it didn't fit. The lady said that it's the biggest size. Hmph!"

'_She just looks so cute when she pouts like that. She looks like a kid. Haha, being so upset about a stupid thing as a tank top. And that's one of the things I really like about her. She's so innocent and fragile and honest. Her heart seems to be on her sleeve, showing exactly how she feels. Yet, when she's happy, she's really alive. You can feel the energy radiate from her body….any man would be lucky to have her…what kind of animal have wanted to hurt her…I hate him..i should have killed him. I hate him with all my being because he hurted my angel….my what? Why did I called her that. Stupid Rei, you should not think too much. You have enough problems on your hands already. Is it? Is she a problem? But why do I feel happy when I'm with her. Enough! That's it Rei. Stop now."_

"Hey, Rei-chan let's shop more." Mina grabbed Rei and zoomed to more shops.

The shopping session turned out fine with Mina. She's like an energizer bunny. Buying this, buying that. When they finally got home, Rei is exhausted while Mina's energy is not even half-spent.

"Rei-chan, I think you should get some sleep. Come on. I'll bring you to your room."

* * *

**At the room…**

Rei is already at the bed while Mina is sitting on the bedside.

"Wow Mina, you're such a shopaholic. I think shopping gives you energy. Haha. That was fun, but you really tired me a lot."

"I remember that you always tuck me in bed and kiss me before I sleep. Now, its your turn. Get some sleep, Rei-chan. I don't want you to be sick..I lo….you to much for that…."

"What?"

"I said I owe you too much…I haven't even repaid you yet so you can't get sick. You really have done a lot for me. I don't even know how to repay you."

"No, you don't-------."

"Shhh….get some sleep Rei-chan, I lo….I mean I owe you a lot."

And with that, Mina tucked Rei on her bed, gave her a peck on the forehead and went straight out the door.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

You know what to do guys, review-review. Truth is I left my original manuscript at my dormy and I wrote this without it. There had been changes in the original, I might be even thankful I left it. i know this chapter is kinda lame but i can't write that far to the part where Asuka shows up in one sitting. coz i wrote chapters 2 and 3 in one sitting w/o a manuscript so forgive me for the boringness. i'll try to make up for it next time. Spoiler: next chapter they're going to France and gonna spend a lovely time hanging out. Please review guys, I'm starting to get dishearterned. haha :D .the drama just to get a review. haha.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. All Evangelion characters belong to Gainax. I do not own anything. Only the cab driver. haha.

* * *

**The Yellow Sundress**

* * *

**On the plane…**

Rei and Mina are on the plane seating on their first class seats. When they saw a commotion on the aisle. A spoiled-looking read-haired little girl was with her nanny and her teddy bear.

"Nanny, I don't want to be here. Get me out of here!"

"Honey, please sit down. I'll buy you what you want when we arrive in France. You're daddy left his credit card here."

"No, you listen to me. Get me out of here or I'll call daddy. Daddy gives me everything and I mean everything I want."

"Honey, you know we can't go out of the plane now. Please calm down. I'll give you anything that you want."

"Anything?" the girl's azure eyes questioningly asked.

"Yes" her nanny replied.

"Then, I demand you to leave my presence now. I'll just be with Mr. Teddy Boo."

"Honey, what's wrong? Why?"

"I don't need to answer you. Now leave."

"If that's what you want." Her nanny sadly replied.

The nanny then left her mistress's presence and sat on an empty seat. The little girl's blue eyes never leaving her nanny's downcast form.

"Hey, Rei-chan, did you see that? That little girl is so mean! How could she do that to her nanny?"

Mina got no reply. Only a blank-eyed Rei. She looked at Rei and noticed that her head is bowed and little drops of tears are falling from her eyes."

"Rei-chan, why are you crying?"

"No-no..I'm not. There's just a dust in my eye." Rei hastily shook her head and pretended to wipe the dust from her eyes.

"Rei-chan, you know you can always tell anything to me. I'm just here to listen." Said Mina while cupping Rei's face.

"It's nothing. Trust me sweetheart."

"Ok, Rei-chan. I trust you. But you know I'm always here for you."

* * *

**24 hours later…..**

The black limousine pulled over a grand beachfront villa. The villa was in old Mediterranean style and looks like the home of an aristocratic family. The floors are rose-colored marble except for the bedroom which is made up of narra wood parquet. To describe everything in one word is 'classic'. There is also a beautiful rose garden at the back of the villa. At the middle of it is a cherub with water pouring out of its mouth.

Mina was totally amazed with Rei's family's wealth. She knows that Rei is wealthy but not to this scale.

"Rei-chan, this is awesome! I can't believe we're going to live in this."

"Only the best for my Mina-chan." Rei replied with a wide grin.

"Come on, let's get your things inside."

* * *

**Inside the room…**

"Wow Rei, is this really my room? Look at this. Everything is antique here. And I have an oak bed. This is all too grandiose."

"Get used to it, sweety. We're gonna stay here as long as it will take until you recover."

Mina then pulled Rei close to her and whispered to her ear, "Then, I don't want to ever recover. If it means I'll ……stay here forever……in this beautiful villa I mean…"

"Now sweetheart, let me go. I still need to get my stuff on my room."

"What?! You'll not be sleeping with me!"

"Haha, listen to yourself Mina-chan. 'What?! You'll not be sleeping with me!" How does that sound to you? There are a lot of rooms in this place."

"Ok….. I get you're point" Mina disappointedly sighed.

"Bye sweetheart. I'll get back to you when I fixed my room."

* * *

**The next day…..**

"Morning sweetheart. Lunch is ready. You really sleep like a baby. It's already 12 noon."

"What? Later Rei chan. Still sleepy."

"Ok, I'll not disturb you. Just remember I'm in the dining table in the main balcony."

Mina really wants to sleep. Her eyes are still heavy. But seeing her dear Rei chan in that cute, little black skirt is all too much. She knows she needs to wake up. She took a bath, brushed her teeth and put on the pink tank top that Rei had custom ordered just for her. Rei just simply doesn't like not giving what Mina wants especially when it's easily within her means. (remember the top that didn't fit Mina on Chapter 3)

The food that the chef cooked was incredibly delicious and fancifully decorated. It was served as if it's from a first class restaurant. The lunch was taken in comfortable silence. Each girl was deeply concentrating on the other.

'_I can't eat right when she's much more enticing than the food. Oops, I'm staring again. Look away. You can't let her notice.'_ Shared thought.

When the meal meal was finished, they barely touched the food. Rei signaled the butler to take away the plates.

"Now what we do Rei-chan?"

"There's a beautiful rose garden at the back of the villa. Do you want to go there?"

"Sure. I think roses are beautiful."

_'And so are you'_

* * *

**FLASHBACK...**

Rei never felt this good in her life. This is easily the happiest day in her life as far as she can remember. She was sprawled naked in the bed, her hair tangled in the white, linen sheets. Last night, all her dreams came true. She and the red-haired goddess became one. She stretched her arm to pull the goddess into her arms but only caught thin air. She opened her eyes and saw that she's alone in the bed. She scanned the place and saw the goddess dressed in her favorite, yellow sundress. All her belongings are already packed in a big, leather traveling bag.

"Love, why are you dressed up. Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. I need to go home."

Rei immediately went out of the bed and held the goddess tightly.

"What did I do? Please…don't leave me. I'll do everything, anything that you want..just please stay..I need you."

"Anything?"

"Yes. Anything to make you happy."

"Then, I demand that you get out of my life and never show your face to me again.

"Why?"

"I need to go back to Germany."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't need to answer you. Now let me go."

"I love you."

SILENCE

"If that's what you want." Rei defeatedly replied. Her hand holding the other girl went limp. Her head bowed down.

Rei didn't have the heart to watch her love walk out of her life……

* * *

Hope u like it. The title was after Asuka's signature sundress. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. All Evangelion characters belong to Gainax. I do not own anything. Only the cab driver. haha. Grand Hyatt Tokyo is also not mine. Just borrowing it for my story. Peace :D

* * *

**Tokyo Loves Berlin**

* * *

**At the Rose garden…**

Mina and Rei were sitting on the bench at the rose garden. The garden is well-trimmed and had all colors of roses from red to pink to white to purple and yellow.

"Hey Rei-chan, what color is your favorite flower?"

"I like pink."

"Me, I like yellow. Why do you like pink? I thought you'll like the purple ones since it's the same color as your eyes."

"I don't know. Maybe I like pink, because I see myself in that color. I'm not as strong as you think. I know what they all think. Oh, look at the Senator's daughter. She's a lawyer. She's so intelligent and strong and charming and commanding. But I'm not that strong. I really am vulnerable and scared inside. I just don't like showing people."

"Did someone hurt you Rei?" a concerned Mina asked.

"Yes."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Normally, I would say no. But when I heard you say on the plane, _'Ok, Rei-chan. I trust you. But you know I'm always here you'_, I really thought long and hard that night. I realized you really care for me and I should not keep things from you. Believe it or not, you're the only one I CONSIDERED a friend. I have lots of people wanting to be friends with me but I know they're all after the prestige of being with the Senator's daughter or the country's top lawyer. I'm not bragging here. I really heard them talk about me behind my back. _'That devil-lawyer thinks she's really something. She's so arrogant and bitchy but I only eat her shit because she's the Senator's daughter and I need her connections. One day, the people she loves will leave her.' _and what I really hate about it is it's true. I don't want to have others too close to me. They will see how ugly I truly I am. I may be physically beautiful but I'm cold and heartless and arrogant."

"Rei, you're not like that. Believe me they're just jealous. You're the most wonderful person I ever knew. You were there for me when I have no one."

"Maybe that's why she left me" Rei absentmindedly said.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. I just said thank you."

Mina cuddled closer to Rei and intertwined her hands with Rei's.

"You know Rei, every night I'm thinking about who I am. Why did this happen to me. Where is my family right now or do I even have a family. Every night I have nightmares. I just don't talk about it but I remembered a little bit about that night. I know I got raped and hit on the head by a bat. I see his wicked face laughing at me while I'm struggling against him. I just endure it all because I don't want to bother you. I don't want to be more of a burden than I already am. But at day time, it's different. Every time I see you smile, I forget everything. Sometime I even feel I don't need to remember my past."

"Mina, you said I can tell you everything right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Something always has been bothering me. It happened two years ago and I never talked about it to a single soul. You'll be the first one to hear this. I was fifteen when I knew I was gay but I didn't tell anyone. At sixteen, I started having many affairs but none of them really mattered that much. My father heard of my affairs even though I was very discreet and he just can't take it. He keeps on setting me up again and again on dates with guys listed in his little black book. I complied but obviously his attempts are in vain. On my 21st birthday, he brought me along with him on his trip to Germany. He really doesn't want to leave me alone on my birthday so I have to tag along to his political parties. On this particular event hosted by Ambassador August Langley, I was really bored because I have no one to talk to. Then a beautiful, red-haired girl wearing an elegant, black, off-shoulder gown came up to me and introduced herself as August Langley's daughter. Apparently, there is no one her age she can talk to so she came to me. For the next few days, we shopped and toured the whole of Berlin with her serving as my tour guide. We're inseparable. She has the most beautiful, long red hair, sparkling azure eyes just like yours, and the cutest, little pink mouth you can ever imagine. She also has the hottest body. I don't want to go into details regarding that further blush . But setting the physicals aside, she has this really charming, magnetic personality. It's really no surprise that half the city's population is in love with her, including me. She always seems so sure and confident of herself that she makes me look shy when we're together. She has this commanding aura and cocky self-assurance that I find really sexy. Her list of achievements is even better than mine. She graduated from college at the age of 14 (According to NGE Series). She's also the Evangelion pilot of Unit 02. Forgive me. I just enjoy ranting how wonderful of a person she really is. In the few days we spent together, I'm already head over heels in love with her. I know that she's straight because she's rumored to be a notorious playgirl changing boyfriends every week. I really don't expect anything from her; I enjoy just being by her side. But as the weeks passed, she's starting to act strangely. Our hugs became a little longer, we held hands more often, we walk together more closely and we simply spent most of our waking hour being around each other. And in all these, I never initiated anything. What I mean is I don't want to be too obvious of liking her. I also don't want to take advantage of our friendship so I always remember not to cross the line and always observe society's social courtesies. She's always the one calling me up, be the first to hold my hand and kiss me goodbye. Then one day, while we're watching a movie:

"_Rei-chan, does it bother you that I'm a play girl?"_

"_Not at all. It's your life after all. We're just friends anyway. I have no right to judge you."_

Asuka held Rei's other hand and put down the popcorn she was holding.

"_Ooohh, what if I don't want to be like that anymore. What if I already found someone I want to be with? Would you believe me?"_

"_Sure. You're Asuka Langley Sohryu. You can do anything."_

Asuka kissed Rei's cheek. And Rei couldn't blush any harder than she is now. Rei's breathing became more shallow and she's really nervous about where this conversation is leading too.

"_That's why I love you Rei. You always know where to hit me, right on my ego."_

"_Why….did you ask anyway?" Rei nervously asked._

"_No reason. Just checking my options. Haha." _

'_Lame answer, Asuka.' The redhead thought._

"_Rei-chan, have you ever kissed a girl?"_

"_Huh?! Do you think I'm gay?"_

"_Not really. You look straight though, just asking."_

"_To tell you the truth. Yes, I have kissed a lot of girls. Kisses and more."_

And we never brought that topic up again. She's starting to get a lot weirder than before. One day, she's super sweet to me that people around might think we're not just friends. And the next day, she'll go ice princess on me. Sometimes, she'll just flare up without a reason. And she's really scary when she does that. Sometimes, I see her staring at the window, tears wanting to fall from her eyes but they don't. She looks so vulnerable, so broken. She thinks I didn't notice but I do. I just don't want to bring it up because she's so sensitive about showing weakness to others. I just want to hug her and comfort her but I know she has too much pride to accept.

Then one day, my father said that we'll go back to Tokyo after two days. I was shocked. I haven't realized that we needed to part soon. I spent the whole day crying in my room, not eating anything. She also didn't call me up, didn't texted me, didn't visit me. I went deeper and deeper into agony and I went oblivious to the world around me. The next day, I need to go back to Tokyo. I feel as if a part of me was left in Germany as I boarded the plane. Staring at the window, I keep thinking why didn't she contact me or anything. She knows I'm leaving for Japan the next day. I keep on wondering whether she likes me or not. Because sometimes she acts that we're like lovers. I know she never said she loves me but at the back of my mind, I pray that she does. And I hate myself that I have not even tried to tell her. I hate myself because I'm a coward. I promised myself, _'Next time I would tell her. I just needed one more chance, just one.'_

From the moment I set foot in Japan, everyone noticed the change in me. It was apparent that I haven't been sleeping. My eyes are always bloodshot red. I look like the shell of a successful lawyer, the remnants of a privileged life. My father noticed this and he talked to me.

"Darling, I noticed that you haven't been eating a lot lately. What's wrong?"

"I'm just not hungry."

"I believe it's because of that redhead girl. You're in love with her right? Darling, I just can't take you destroying yourself. Don't worry; I will not bother you with your 'unusual' relationships anymore. I can set you up on a date with Tokyo's most eligible girls if that's what will make you happy. I just want to see you smile, Rei-chan."

Rei hugged her father tight and cried on his chest.

"Thanks dad, I really appreciate it. I love you."

"Just try to feel better, darling. For daddy."

"Thanks dad. I promise you, I'll do my best."

I was trying to feel better. I went out to parties. I worked overtime in the office. I did everything to be busy. I achieved a lot during that time and everyone was congratulating me. But all my victories feel empty. I feel useless.

* * *

**Then one day daddy's secretary gave me a letter...**

_Dear Rei-chan_

_I'm really happy that you're recovering fast. I am proud of all the court cases you won and most especially, I'm proud of you. You deserve to be happy. I'm sorry that I have to cancel our dinner due to a business trip but I'll be seeing you as fast as I can after I return to Japan. To make it up to you, I left a surprise for you on Presidential suite of Grand Hyatt Tokyo. The key is with Tomo at the front desk. Hope you like it._

_Love ,_

_Daddy_

"I know this will happen again this week. He's always on a business trip. But daddy's so thoughtful. He always makes up for it. So, I just have to sulk again and wait for his return."

* * *

**At the lobby of Grand Hyatt Tokyo…**

'Daddy's gifts are becoming more and more absurd. Last last week, he gave me a brand new, red Mercedes M-Class. And the week after that, he gave me a mini chateau in Sweden. How absurd could he get this week?'

"Good morning Mam, Welcome to Grand Hyatt Tokyo. How may I help you?"

"Um..can you lead me to the presidential suite?"

"This way mam…"

When Rei arrived at the door, she got her key and opened it up. What she saw is way beyond her expectations. It was the best surprise her father could possibly ever give her. An ethereal, red-haired goddess was sprawled over the bed wearing only skimpy lingerie.

"Asuka, is that you?"

Asuka then stood up from the bed and went to face Rei and look at her eye to eye.

"Yes, it's me. I miss you Rei-chan."

"I miss you too Asuka."

"Why didn't you call me up? I know that you know I'll be leaving the next day."

"I don't know Rei-chan. Please don't ask me. I'm just happy to be here with you. I can barely think of anything but you."

Rei smiled and her hopes are reviving. Asuka might probably feel the same way as she does too.

SILENCE.

Asuka had that weird look again. She stared at Rei longingly. Scanning her from her deep amethyst eyes to her luscious, red lips. And her gaze stayed there.

"Rei-chan, please don't be mad at me."

"Asuka-chan, I know I'm a bit hurt. No, a lot hurt about what you did but I can never stay mad at you. I have never been mad at you. Only disappointed."

"No, I mean I'm sorry for what I'm going to do next. I just can't help it."

"What? What do you me-----?"

And with that Asuka pulled Rei into a deep kiss. Rei cannot resist. This is the moment she's been waiting for all her life. Asuka licked Rei's lips asking for entrance. And when Rei opened, her tongue immediately darted inside and explored the soft recesses of Rei's mouth. She tastes of strawberries. They stayed like that for about half an hour, lip-locking and tongue-clashing.

They were both on fire. Their hands and mouth seem to have a life of their own as they caress, touch, tease, nip, lick and bite each other. Clothes were torn, buttons unbuttoned, mouths melted and souls intertwined. They both wanted this too much for too long. They were finally exhausted after they used up all their energy, orgasm after orgasm. Rei kissed the sleeping redhead's forehead and whispered to her ear:

"Tomorrow I will tell you."

* * *

Rei never felt this good in her life. This is easily the happiest day in her life as far as she can remember. She was sprawled naked in the bed, her hair tangled in the white, linen sheets. Last night, all her dreams came true. She and the red-haired goddess became one. She stretched her arm to pull the goddess into her arms but only caught thin air. She opened her eyes and saw that she's alone in the bed. She scanned the place and saw the goddess dressed in her favorite, yellow sundress. All her belongings are already packed in a big, leather traveling bag. 

"Love, why are you dressed up. Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. I need to go home."

Rei immediately went out of the bed and held the goddess tightly.

"What did I do? Please…don't leave me. I'll do everything, anything that you want..just please stay..I need you."

"Anything?"

"Yes. Anything to make you happy."

"Then, I demand that you get out of my life and never show your face to me again.

"Why?"

"I need to go back to Germany."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't need to answer you. Now let me go."

"I love you."

SILENCE

"If that's what you want." Rei defeatedly replied. Her hand holding the other girl went limp. Her head bowed down.

Rei didn't have the heart to watch her love walk out of her life……

* * *

After two years, Rei reflected. 

_'I'm a liar, Asuka. I said I can never stay mad at you. But I do now. With all my heart.'_

* * *

Hey guys. I thought it will take me a long time to come up with this chapter. haha. hope you like it. I made it longer just for you. wink :D Asuka's hot don't you think? I'm torn now. Asuka and Rei looks so good together. haha. Asuka is the girl on my avatar. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion characters belongs to Gainax. Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The character profile below for Asuka also does not belongs to me. I do not know the author but I emailed her. In case, she wants to have it removed, I will remove it. I also included the references below. The character profile is a direct quotation. I thank the author of that wonderful character analysis, if you want it removed, you have my email, I'm just a click away. I just don't want to delay updating this fic. **

* * *

Before I begin, I really would want you to get to know Asuka better because she really is such a complex character. I just borrowed this character profile from Patrisha Morgana at live journal. Thanks Patrisha! I think you really made a wonderful sypnosis of Asuka even if she's such a complex person. 

References: Morgana,P. (2005). Profile, Livejournal. Retrieved March 10, 2008 from http://soryu-asuka-l. sorry that a good deal of this fic is made up of an intro of Asuka but I made sure that more than half of it is the story. :D

* * *

**"**Full Name: Sohryu Asuka Langley 

Birthdate: December 4th, 2001-The year is 2015 in Neon Genesis Evangelion.

Age: 14

Blood Type: O

Hair Color: Red

Eye Color: Navy Blue

Love: Shinji Ikari (crushes on Kaji Ryouji)

Family: Kyoko Zepplin Sohryu (Mother - Deceased)??? Langley (Father)

Ethnicity: 1/4 Japanese; 3/4 German

Favorite Color: Red

Talents: Piloting, violin, and basically everything

Child: Second Child

Eva Unit: Nigouki (Unit 02)

Started piloting age: 7

Education: College graduate at age 14

NERV: Used to work at NERV in Germany, now in NERV HQ Tokyo-3

SCAN; Brief Look

Asuka Langley, at first glance, might come off as a very pushy, conceited, boastful girl with a major superiority complex..however, she's much more than that. There's a reason for it all. Many confusing as well as shocking things have happened to Asuka as a child. Her mother died at a very young age and her father abandoned her. All this convinced her that she had to succeed in everything. At the age of 14, she had already graduated from college. She speaks fluent German as well as Japanese, however does poorly in class due to not being able to read Kanji characters. Asuka often pushes around Shinji, her love and yet archenemy. Jealousy rages in her blood whenever he is praised because his piloting talent is so natural, where as Asuka's is pure effort and hardwork. Later in EVA, we see her synch ratio drop, along with self esteem and Asuka's life slowly spirals down.

Read More?

THE GIRL THAT GREW UP TOO FAST; Analysis

Everything I touch turns to stone. Asuka never really had a child hood. In her early years, her father had abandoned her mother, Kyoko Zepplin Sohryu, and Asuka. Asuka loved her mother dearly, however was jilted by her. Her mother had gone insane due to an accident with EVA Unit 02. She thought that Asuka was a doll and refered to the real Asuka as "the girl over there." This made Asuka hate dolls and feel very small and lonely. She figured that she needed to better herself and make everyone recognize her to make up for the love that was never there.

I am glued. Just incase I crack out. After being picked by the Marduk System, an excited 8 year old Asuka runs home to tell her mother. Upon opening the door, she sees her mother hanging from the ceiling with a rope around her neck. Asuka was crushed. "I don't like her." were the words that her step mother uttered to Asuka at her mother's funeral. That was the last time she cried. She made a promise never to cry again. From there, she went on to be a very successful pilot and student, winning the hearts of many boys but crushing them.

I am fused. Just incase I blow out. Asuka grew up too fast. This is why she likes Kaji. She believes that she's more mature than she is. She believes she's a woman, when in reality she's just a child. Everything in her life happened so fast. A pilot at age 7, a college graduate at age 13. Also, the fact that she constantly has to go to NERV to train and pilot takes Asuka away from people her own age. It made her special. When she moved to Japan, she felt threatened. No longer was she an exclusive top pilot but now she was replaceable. It made her hate Rei and Shinji.

In my mind and nailed to my heels.. In episode 16, Asuka's harmonics drops slightly below Shinji's. It gets worse in episode 22 when her synch ratio drastically changes. Before all this, she was saved by Shinji when the fifteenth angel attacked. Although her synch ratio is extremely low, Asuka tries to regain confidence and takes up the job of destroying angel fifteen. Unfortunately, as she was going to attack, the angel rapes her mind, driving her insane and cripling Unit 02. Now with all this on her head, Asuka goes into a depression and her mother's suicide haunts her. She had failed. NERV sends her to the hospital to treat her depression and replaces her with Kaoru Nagisa.

DECEMBER 4TH, 2001; Birthdate

Usually, I think these sections are sort of silly but I decided to include this to help you better understand Asuka's character. I have bold faced the words/phrases that I felt best fit Asuka.

**Positive Traits Negative Traits **

Optimistic and freedom-loving Blindly optimistic and careless

Jovial and good-humored Irresponsible and superficial

Honest and straightforward Tactless and restless

Intellectual and philosophical [Arrogant, loves bullying, extremely prideful, insecure"

* * *

**Memories of Midnight**

* * *

**At the garden….**

"I'm sorry Rei-chan. Maybe I shouldn't have asked too much. I think instead of making you feel better, I made you feel worse."

"No Mina-chan, that's fine. I had it bottled inside me for too long. I didn't know what I did wrong. If I told her I love her, I'm damned. If I didn't, I'm still damned. Why does it hurt so much? I really loved that girl. She was the best thing in my life…….before she hurt me."

"I know how that feels. Loving someone who will never love you back." Mina softly said.

"Come on sweetheart, let's go inside. It's getting cold in here."

* * *

**At Mina's Room….**

Rei and Mina are cuddled up in Mina's bed. They had been talking all night.

"Rei-chan, aren't you going to your room already?"

"Why? Does Mina-chan want me to leave already? (peck on Mina's forehead) Kidding aside, I really don't want to leave you sweetheart. Remember what you told me about those nightmares? I will drive them all away. I don't like you crying in your bed alone."

"Now, where is the mean Rei-chan who told me that there are a lot of rooms in this place and we shouldn't sleep together or else there would be a sexual connotation? Haha."

"That's a low blow sweetheart. I'm trying to take care of you here and that's what you will repay me. Hmph!"

"I just love teasing you…because you're so cute." Mina blushed

"Mina, what do you think I will do if Asuka comes back?"

"Honestly, I don't know Rei-chan. Only you can answer that."

"I'm sorry. I really shouldn't be bothering you with my problems. Let's get some sleep now. Good night sweety.

Rei then kissed Mina again on the cheek and held her tight with Mina spooned in Rei's lovely body.

'_I can't sleep. Rei's confusing the hell out of me. She just told me her love story about Asuka. It is obvious that Rei's still in love with the girl just listening to the way she talks about her. But she's acting really sweet around me. It's almost as if we're lovers sometimes. I know she never said she loves me but she acts like she does. Or does she act this way with everyone? Maybe it's just my imagination. I really shouldn't expect anything cause it will break my heart into a million pieces. I just should enjoy her presence and be thankful that she's there for me. Bad Mina, you shouldn't over-analyze. You'll only make things more confusing. You're relationship with her is already complicated as it is. Get some sleep.'_

Her thoughts finally were rested when she felt Rei's soft arms around her waist. She then allowed sleep to consume her…

* * *

**Morning time in Mina's room…**

Mina did not felt any arms around her. Nor does she sense any presence in the room. She opened her eyes and saw the bed empty. She had a bad gut feeling. Normally, Rei would always be in the room when she wakes up. But now she's alone. She knows that she shouldn't skip to conclusions but this time it's different. She felt so alone. She immediately went out of bed and took a bath and brushed her teeth. Then she went out in pursuit of her Rei-chan. She was starting to get paranoid when she haven't found Rei in 25 out of the 30 rooms in the villa. Maybe Rei left her for good. Maybe Rei realized what she truly is, a burden. And knowing that Rei still had feelings for Asuka, there is no hoping that she had a special place in Rei's heart. She then passed the last hall and there she saw what she was looking for. Like a nightmare, she saw Rei passionately lip-locking with a red-haired goddess and she knew exactly who the redhead is. Rei's descriptions are truly accurate. She really is stunning. With those long, long flawless legs in a red ultra mini skirt, perfect bosom and nicely-toned abdomen, she really has the hottest body Mina had ever seen. And when she looks up on the goddess's face, she felt even more unworthy. Asuka has the deepest, loveliest baby blue eyes, aristocratic nose just like her Rei-chan's and that cutest little, pink mouth Rei was talking about. Not to mention that long, flowing red hair that reaches up to her waist. If she hadn't fallen for Rei already, she was sure she'll go gay in a heartbeat for a girl like Asuka. If she hadn't fallen for Rei, she might enjoy the extremely hot girl-on-girl action in front of her that most men would have killed for to be in her place. But now that she did, she feels like her heart is being squeezed into a pulp, bled dry until there is nothing to live on. She just can't take it. She hurriedly turned away with tears in her eyes threatening to fall down. But she won't allow them to fall because she's a strong girl or that's what she like to think she is. She went to the rose garden where nobody will see her, where nobody will pity her.

* * *

**The Scene that took place before the passionate kissing scene...**

Rei is busy looking for her camera so she could take pictures of Mina while she was asleep. She searched every nook and cranny of her room but she can't find it. Then she saw a photograph. Guess who's in it?

"Rei-chan" a low voice called her.

Rei looked up and saw Asuka's lovely face.

'Bullshit, I hate myself so much. Why am I so weak? I just saw her photograph and I'm hallucinating again.' Rei said as she threw the photograph in disgust.

"I'm here Rei-chan. I really am here." Asuka said as she touched Rei's arm.

"Oh" Rei gasped in shock at the realization, then continued coldly, "so my nightmare really is true."

"Do you really hate me that much Rei-chan?" Asuka softly implored.

"After what you did, how could I not? You really should leave now while you still have your dignity. Or I'll call the guard to drag you out of this villa."

"Just listen to me Rei-chan, please...I just want you to know."

"Did you listen to me Asuka? Did you gave me a chance. I begged you not to leave me. I know I have no right to ask that of you. So I just asked you why at least I would understand. But you said that you have no obligation to explain to me. Be thankful that I did not treat you half as badly as you did to me. I repeat, please leave now while I'm calm."

"If that's what you want. Bye Rei."

Asuka expected this to happen. She knew Rei hated her too much. But she was not prepared to hear how much Rei hates her. Her heart clenched and she swallowed the lump that began to form in her throat. Her eyes are watery but she cannot allow the tears to fall. She is Asuka Langley Sohryu, proud pilot of Evangelion Unit 02. She's supposed to be strong. But how can she be strong when the reason for the only happiness she tasted in her life is gone? She turned her back and prepared to face the lonely existence she's now doomed to live. She slowly walked out the door, wanting to savor every moment Rei is with her even though she hates her. She is torn as she finally walks the final step out the door. One part of her wants to go back to Rei and beg to take her back. While the other part tells her to leave while her pride is intact. Self-preservation wins and she finally decides to take that last step when she heard,

"Wait."

"..."

"I just want to ask you one more thing. So I can forget you. Did you ever love me?"

"Yes."

"Then why?"

"When I saw you at father's party, I'm smitten. You're easily the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. You stood apart from everybody in the room. You look a lot different from the Anglo people here in Germany. With that long raven hair, amethyst eyes and creamy white skin, you look truly exotic. It's as if you're a perfect Japanese doll breathed to life. With the time that we've been spending each other, I began to fall for you more and more each day. When I'm starting to realize the depths of my feelings, I really got scared. I never felt having so little control of my feelings before. You have to understand, Rei-chan. I'm Asuka Langley, notorious playgirl. I'm also the pilot of Evangelion and a high official's daughter. I have a reputation to live up to. Besides the fact that I can't be gay, I also cannot admit to myself that I have no control of my life anymore. You just affect me so bad. With the time that we have been spending with each other, I'm sure you know that I pride myself in being independent, successful and in full control of my life. Even if I am born privileged, every single achievement I had right now, I had to work sweat and blood for. Even being the chancellor's daughter won't make you an Evangelion pilot or give you a diploma at age 14. And every sacrifice I made, I had to suppress my feelings, my fatigue, my boredom, my pain, my loneliness. I had to make everyone disposable so they will never have the power to hurt me. So when they leave me, I will not care. I'm sure you heard the story about my mother. She loves me but she went insane after an Eva accident. She then thought that the doll was me and referred to me as "the girl over there". She eventually hanged herself with that stupid doll. (based on real NGE plot)

That's why I worked so hard to be the best. To make me forget the fact that no one loves me. Not even my own father loves me, he just uses me as a trophy daughter. My mother is the only one who really loved me and even that was taken away from me. When you came, you threaten to burst that little bubble of protection I had around me. You crept through my defenses. You made me realize that all this years of working hard to protect myself is useless. You turned my life upside down too much, too soon. On another point of view, you seem too perfect for me. You were beautiful and charming and kind and perfect. You don't deserve someone like me. Every time I'm near you, I feel like I'm unclean. I'm arrogant, conceited, self-centered. I bully people. I make their lives a living hell. I shout at them. I call them stupid. Everyone hates me Rei. I know that at you will leave me once you know the real me. I'm torn Rei. I didn't know what to do. I'm so confused at that time."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have accepted you no matter who you are."

"It's not that easy Rei-chan. You never showed a single hint that you like me more than friends. How would I know? You look straight and decent. You were always proper with me, always polite with me. You never crossed borders."

Rei then realized she could not blame Asuka because everything Asuka said was true. Yet, she also cannot blame herself. After all, she also needs to protect herself.

"You're a playgirl. What do you expect? I heard you making fun of that skinny boy, Shinji. I just can't take it if you did that to me too. I need to play it safe, you're not the only one who needs self-preservation."

"See? I really am a horrible person. But I'll not blame you because it's the truth."

"Why didn't you called me the day before I'm leaving. Even as a friend, I would appreciate it. You just allowed me to leave without a farewell. I tried contacting you but you wouldn't anwer."

"Rei-chan, at that time I was so confused. I don't know whether to follow you or not. I think I was given a chance to forget you and I grabbed it. I thought that if I saw you or heard your voice,I might not be able to let you go. Yet, you're the only one I think of night and day. At that point, your feelings are no longer important. I weighed it all up. If you see me I know it will not matter that much. But I know if I see you again, my life will be back in chaos. I thought I have more to lose than you so I didn't call you up. I need to regain my sanity, my control of my life."

Things were starting to clear up for Rei but there's still one last question on her mind. To this question, she can't think of any possible answer no matter how she tried.

"Why did you drive me away when I told you I love you? I bared my feelings and exposed myself. I know I can be hurt a lot if I admitted that. If you loved me, then you have nothing to fear after I told you that. You didn't even explain."

"After you left, my life was still in turmoil. I tried having serious boyfriends but nothing worked out. I hated you Rei, for the mess that you made my life. I wanted to prove that you're nothing to me, that you didn't matter to me, that I don't have feelings for you. So I went to Japan with the sole purpose of sleeping with you and leaving you after that. I thought I might have closure if I slept with you. I thought you only keep bothering me because you're a fantasy I have never tasted. I thought that when I had you, I'll see you for what you really are, just like everyone else. At the back of my mind, I used that as a reason to see you but still...my primary goal is to forget you. When I woke up, I proved myself wrong. You're not just like anyone. And I just can't accept that. I tried to convince myself that I have accomplished my goal. I already got what I want so I can already live in peace. I build my resolve that I was right. But when you told me you love me, you shattered everything. That was just not in the plan. I got shocked. It was again, too much too soon. I like things definite, clearly defined. I want closure. I already set my mind to forget you and you opened that cute little mouth of yours. I was again back in turmoil. I'd rather be happy in my own fake, little world. At least it's something I'm used to. I told you that I have no obligation to explain anything because you would see how ugly I am. What would you feel if I told you that I went all the way from Germany just to sleep with you, to use you, to

make you a guinea pig, to obliterate my feelings of insecurity? I just can't tell you the truth, it's too harsh."

Rei clapped her hands and chuckled.

"Great oration, Asuka. Do you really think that after leaving me just like that, I would welcome you with open arms?"

"Please Rei. I just can't live without you. Don't do this to me. You're my only hope of being happy."

Rei really felt guilty for doing this to Asuka but she needs to hear those three, little words. She needs to push Asuka further. After all, there's no point in being back with Asuka if she can't admit she loves her."

_'I'm really sorry Asuka-chan, just a little more. Hang on.'_

"I need you Rei." Asuka continued.

"I opened up myself to you Asuka. I ran the risk of being stabbed in the heart and that's exactly what you did to me. If that's all you can say you may leave now."

"I love you! You really want to hear it that bad don't you? You hate me so much that you want to humiliate me for what I did to you. Now, we're the same. You exposed yourself and got stabbed. I exposed myself and got stabbed, I know I deserve this but I hate----"

Rei covered Asuka's mouth and the redhead automatically stopped talking. Her anger dissolved as Rei kissed her.

"That's all I want to hear Asuka-chan. That you love me. I love you too."

Rei hugged Asuka tight and kissed her again.

'The nightmare is over now. The night had always been a torture for both of them because they were forced to remember the bad memories. But the night will always be special for it gave them the happiest memory to carry with them in their life of suffering.

* * *

_"Sing me no songs of daylight _

_For the sun is the enemy of lovers_

_Sing instead of shadows and darkness _

_And memories of midnight."_

-Sappho

* * *

Sorry guys, if it's bad. I can't remember the original transition on how Asuka will blurt that she loves Rei. I imagined the lines last night but I can't remember some of them. Anyway, for Mina and Rei fans, don't worry. I will write 2 endings, one for Mina and the other for Asuka. Everybody happy? Now I have this dubious task of how to make them all 3 live together to make a good story. haha. now that's my problem, not yours. so just sit back and relax. I'll try to make sure that it's all good. Good day. :D

* * *


End file.
